minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Somthing Weird Happened Last Night
Hey there! Its me, Shrausticks. Its been a long while since I wrote a story on here. So here ya go! Good lord, this is awkward. I never thought I’d be writing anything besides boring essays and such but this time I really feel like doing something productive. It’ll help me get over what happened, I suppose. You don’t have to believe me, but if you have somewhat of an explanation on what I witnessed the night before, I’d appreciate if you could share it with me. I’m not one for making blog posts, so I’ll keep this as brief as possible. I play Minecraft, obviously. Every day after school. Whenever I can at that. I love the game because it really puts your imagination to the test. I spend most of my time building 2D firearm models which I post on Reddit. And I’ll tell you, I have a jack-ton of karma. I digress, I just feel that if there is anything, I do enjoy writing about, its Minecraft. But everything changed one night. It was 8 PM and I was supposed to be in bed, though I was still up playing on my tablet, unbeknownst to my parents. I was messing around in a flat grassy world, building all sorts of guns and blowing up villages. Another thing I love about Minecraft is that you can cause absolute havoc are literally anything. It was around 8:30 when I heard strange noises ringing eerily throughout my earbuds. It sounded like long twisted nails rubbing against rusted sheet metal. It was very faint, but no doubt it was there. I assumed it was some cave sound I had never heard before, then again…do cave sounds even play in flat worlds? I began to ignore it and continued submerging some hopeless villagers in lava. If you think I’m a monster for harming stupid AI, then you obviously take the game way too seriously. As I played on an on my eyes began to feel life dumbbells. I regretted staying up so late, I had school tomorrow. With the weight of my brain and arms, I simply slumped back in my comfortable gaming chair and fell asleep. Now you may be thinking: who the hell plays their tablet while sitting in a gaming chair? Well then, you obviously aren’t a gamer. Judgment aside, this is where things start getting weird. I woke up a minuet later, as stated by my tablet’s mini clock saying 8:31. I sighed, if my brain was going to be stimulated, I thought I might as well get something to eat. So, I crept out of my room and into the kitchen, grabbed a leftover slice of Papa Murphy’s pizza, and went back into my room. I slumped back into my gaming chair and got myself comfortable before turning my tablet back on. That’s when I decided to hop back on Minecraft and create a brand-new survival world. It had been awhile since I played survival mode, so I thought I might as well give it another go. I called my world “Raw Deal” in a reference to one of my favorite action movies (mostly because it was full of guns) and I tapped create new world. Once the fresh world had generated, I had a sense of paranoia for some reason. Like something else was there with me. I assumed maybe I was just a bit on edge seen as I hadn’t played survival mode in a while, so I set the keep inventory rule to true as not to lose my stuff if I died right off the bat. And so, I went on to start off like other players would. But I’m not going to get into all that. Everything went pretty normal aside from those weird sounds I mentioned earlier that followed me around. I ended up constructing a basic 4x4 hut and rushed through the night with a bed. Right when I exited my home though, I noticed something wasn’t right. The sky was darker than usual and there were no clouds insight…it was as if the void and sky had traded places. I didn’t know whether I was supposed to feel scared simply confused. This was some insane glitch for sure. That’s when I saw it, a chicken. It was just standing there, staring at me and making an unnatural noise. Like it was heaving violently, trying to choke something up. Unexpectedly, something popped up in front of its beak and landed on the dirt. I reluctantly walked up to the mysterious item, and it slipped into my hotbar. The mysterious item was unlike anything I’ve seen before. It looked like a crumpled-up piece of paper. I stared back at a brainless bird. It looked back at me with those beady little eyes, then set its head down at the weird item, then back at me, then the item. As if it was an instinct beyond my acknowledgement, I tapped it without a single thought. The peculiar item immediately changed shape, as if it had been unfolded. No doubt about it, a piece of paper. On the sheet of paper was small pixilated text that read: You might want to run. Instinctively, I whipped around. My mini survival hut was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a tall, grey entity standing right where my home should have, looking down at me. It was rawboned, standing about eight blocks tall, or eight meters if placed in reality. I would’ve called it an enderman if it wasn’t for its large yellow eyes and gnarled red horns on the side of its head. Its long, swaying arms reached the ground where knife like claws ran along the dirt. And its feet resembled golf clubs. What scared me the most however, was the space in the center of its torso. A hole was present, showing what looked like a beating black heart. The sun, which was setting beyond the creature, shined directly through the gap in its body. With each beat of the dark organ, the ground shook, sending pixilated particles everywhere. Now this…this was more like something I had never seen before. The creature stood there doing nothing but staring, long enough for me to think of all the events from before. The mysterious noise, the heaving chicken, the weird item, paper…the paper! I had to get out of here! I pressed the lower button on my tablet in an attempt to exit the game, but it wouldn’t respond. All of the sudden, the message appeared in the chat. White letters that read: CHEATERS GET CANCER. The same message appeared over and over at a rapid speed, causing my game to lag. That’s when the creature lurched forward. Its movement was glitchy because of the lag, making it seem bugged and contorted. The aforementioned chicken wandered in front of the creature, acting like it wasn’t even there. One of the creature’s long, sinuous arms reached for the helpless animal and swiped it up with its razor-sharp talons. The creature’s jaw dropped open like an enderman’s and the chicken was lifted towards the monster’s face. After a few freeze frames the chicken was no longer insight. Pixilated blood dripped from the malicious being’s mouth and seeped into the ground. I just stood there, gawking. The creature made its way towards me, ominously. That’s when it hit me: I had to run! I whipped around just as fast as I did earlier and began to sprint. I went up and down, taking damage along the way, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to get away from that thing. Suddenly, flames appeared on my screen and my health began to deplete. I had fallen in lava. I slowly turned and looked up to see the menacing creature staring at me. Its jaw moved up and down and that sound from earlier played. Nails and sheet metal…then I knew…the sound, it was laughing. Laughing at me. Then the death screen appeared, but this time instead of saying “You Died” it said, “You fucked up”. I couldn’t tell whether I should have been laughing or scared out of my mind. As I stared at the crimson read screen, I noticed the creature slowly withdraw from view. That’s when I woke up. I was still in my chair, and I looked down at my lap to see my tablet was at 3%. I couldn’t help but laugh. Now you may be wondering what point I had in mind when making this post. Well, once I had gotten back from school and hopped back on my device, I noticed something wasn’t right. Raw Deal was there. So yeah, I’m going back to RuneScape. Category:Entities Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Shrautsticks